


Voltŕon GO!

by gxnos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, self proclaimed rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxnos/pseuds/gxnos
Summary: the Pokémon GO au no one wanted.





	

 

 

“Stay in the ball … stay in the ball ...c'mon … _annnnnnnd_ – “ Once. Twice. **Caught.**

 

 

“ Ha! - calculated! No Pokémon can resist my magic touch.“ Lance shouted enthusiastically after what had to have been the twentieth pidgey of the day; if only that were the truth, admittedly not the best haul but he'd take what he could get, if only for the stardust and xp.

 

“Hey hunk! you find anything good yet?” calling out to his friend and roommate, said friend had been a short distance away, roaming in haphazard circles for the last hour and a half. Any average joe would suspect them as your typical ‘technologically obsessed’ delinquents, who had finally lost it. The game had only been out for what seemed like little over a month, he’d been so excited when they announced the game’s initial release (a childhood dream finally transitioned into reality) and downloaded it immediately, dragging hunk along for the journey to become the very best.

 

“Nothing but a few rattata’s...maybe a bellsprout or two.” came the dispirited sound of hunk’s voice in response.

 

Lame.

 

“Ugh.. alright! we’re obviously catching zilch here sooo, idea - I say let’s hit a few stops down the block. “ scanning the nearest routes via home screen. lance’s trainer avatar, clad in blue and customized to look damn near close to perfect as the real deal, already on the move.

 

“Lance? h-hey..wait up!”

 

Lance said nothing in return. gaze down cast, attention focused mostly on his phone screen and not his friend whom jogged close behind trying to catch his pace. being the first time in his life not really minding to walk everywhere he went. Screw the exercise, he wanted mileage for those candies.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hunk..buddy. I love you an all, but we’re never going to get anywhere if we stop every five minutes while you text your girfriend – you’re killin’ me man.”

 

 

lance continued on, ranting to fill the silent space and graciously choosing to look over the fact hunk was ignoring him. Instead sighing and making disgustingly obvious love-dovey faces at his phone. Lance even sworn he’d heard the man squeal just a moment ago.

 

_gag._

With an easy slide of his thumb with what lance would like to boast as having extreme precision; managing to loot and acquire three Poké ball's, two razz berries and one hyper potion plus obtain 50XP without fail, watching as the fourth PokéStop within a few feet from one another fade from an available blue into a vibrant purple which meant they'd have to wait five minutes before it would reset once more anyway.

 

Making a mental note **:** to definitely hit all the stops on the way back to the apartment.

 

 

“Uh _hellooo_ \- earth to hunk! I have **THREE!** 5km eggs to hatch here! “

 

 

“ Huh? O-oh, sorry dude. what'd you say? Shay was just telling me about her day, you know she took the weekend off to visit her family.”

 

 

“yeah yeah, you’ve told me for the seventh time today, but this is right here.” proceeding to make a quick, dramatically emphasized hand gesture between the two of them. “This is us time, bro time.”

 

 

“Let me just reply to this real quick, and tell her I’ll talk later then I swear we’ll keep going.”

 

Lance audibly groans. “just get married already would ya? leave me to live the life of a lonely but devilishly handsome bachelor forever...life is cruel. ” they both knew better than to correct that statement. It’d been some time since lance had actually, in hunk’s definition ‘dated’ someone. Not that he wanted to be reminded, what with being busy at his part time job, taking one an online course or two, not to mention any opportunity for a hook up had grown few and far between since. well whatever, not like he cared. Pokémon fulfilled his life now just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> ho boy.. it's been a very long time since i've actually worked on a story with a plot of any kind. so pls bear with me.  
> please excuse the shortness of this first chapter. they'll get longer as the story continues.


End file.
